vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Carros (filme)
|receita = US$ 461 983 149 |tipo = LA |país = Estados Unidos |cor-pb = cor |seguido_por = Carros 2 (2011) |código-IMDB = 0317219 }} Carros (Cars, no original) é um filme de animação em computação gráfica americano. Produzido pela Pixar Animation Studios e distribuído pela Walt Disney Pictures, estreou nos cinemas dos Estados Unidos em 9 de junho de 2006, no Brasil em 30 de junho e em Portugal em 29 de junho do mesmo ano. Foram criadas duas sequencias a este filme: Carros 2 e Carros 3. Dirigido por John Lasseter, foi um sucesso de crítica e de bilheteria. O longa-metragem contou com as vozes de Owen Wilson, Bonnie Hunt e Paul Newman. Enredo Tudo começa com a final da Taça Pistão, a maior competição automobilística do país. Onde três carros disputam o cobiçado troféu, Relâmpago/Faísca McQueen, um corredor novato; O Rei ou Strip Weathers, um respeitado veterano; e Chick Hicks, um grande trapaceiro, acabam empatando na liderança do campeonato. Uma nova corrida para desempate é marcada para uma semana depois, na Califórnia. Depois da corrida, Relâmpago e seu caminhão de transporte, Mack, começam uma viagem por toda a noite até a Califórnia. Enquanto McQueen dorme no reboque, uma gangue de carros customizados para corridas de arrancada (Wingo, Boost, DJ e Snot Rod) pregam uma peça em Mack, o que faz o caminhão a cochilar e McQueen acabar caindo do reboque e ficando na pista da rodovia interestadual. Relâmpago tenta alcançar Mack, mas acaba se perdendo no meio da noite em uma área rural da Rota 66. Relâmpago tenta retornar para a interestadual mas tem dificuldades por não possuir faróis. Estando em alta velocidade e sem nenhuma luz traseira ou dianteira, ele acaba atraindo a atenção do carro de polícia Xerife. Uma perseguição começa, o que resulta em Relâmpago destruir o asfalto da rua principal de uma pequenina cidade esquecida no deserto, chamada Radiator Springs. McQueen é pego, confiscado, levado à corte e sentenciado a reparar a rua que ele destruiu. No início, McQueen continua com sua atitude arrogante e egocêntrica, obcecado em fazer nada mais do que sair de Radiator Springs e ir para a corrida na Califórnia. Depois de uma tentativa de fuga e de um serviço mal-feito nos reparos da rua, Doc Hudson, o idoso juiz local, desafia Relâmpago para uma corrida através do deserto. Se McQueen vencer a corrida, ele pode ir embora da cidade. Se Doc vencer, Relâmpago tem que terminar a sua sentença e fazer o serviço do jeito que Doc quer. McQueen ri deste desafio como sendo algo fácil, e começa a corrida com uma ampla vantagem na frente de Doc, que permanece na saída. Relâmpago tenta fazer uma curva fechada na estrada de terra e acaba derrapando para um declive, ficando preso em arbustos com cactos exatamente como Doc havia previsto. Assim, Doc tecnicamente vence a corrida. Pelos dias seguintes, McQueen gradualmente aprende mais sobre a cidade e seus habitantes. Ele se torna amigo de um simplório mas muito leal caminhão-reboque chamado Mate, de uma bela Porsche 911 chamada Sally, da dona do posto de gasolina, Flo, seu marido dono da loja de tintas, Ramon, o Volkswagen Kombi hippie Filmore, a viúva do fundador de Radiator Springs, Lizzie, o caminhão-bombeiro Ruivo, o militar Sargento, o italiano dono da Casa Della Pneus, Luigi e seu assistente e melhor amigo Guido. No 3.º dia de sentença do carro de corrida, Mate leva Relâmpago à uma fazenda de tratores, e lá, ele ensina como tombar os tratores com a buzina, a fugir do touro-colheitadeira Frank quando este está por perto e dirigir de marcha a ré. Sally mostra para McQueen as razões de ela amar Radiator Springs. Ela também conta para McQueen a história de como Radiator Springs foi num dia uma próspera turística comunidade na Rota 66, que entrou em franca decadência após a construção da interestadual 40 naquela região. Relâmpago começa a gostar de Radiator Springs mas ele permanece obcecado com o desejo de conseguir fazer aquela curva fechada no deserto.Doc oferece seus conselhos mas Relâmpago não quer considerar o que o idoso senhor tem a dizer. Após isto, Relâmpago descobre que Doc Hudson foi um dia o corredor #51 Fabuloso Hudson Hornet, um tricampeão da Copa Pistão durante os anos 50, até que um acidente grave acabou prematuramente com sua carreira. No que Relâmpago descobre este segredo de Doc, ele dá a dica para a imprensa de que Relâmpago está na cidade, e ele acaba deixando a cidade para ir para a Califórnia no frenesi público que se segue a esta revelação. Competindo pelo campeonato na Califórnia, Relâmpago não consegue se concentrar direito por acabar ficando divagando a seu amor referente a Sally e a respeito de Radiator Springs. Ele inicia a corrida com mau desempenho, mas se recupera bem depois que ele descobre que os seus amigos de Radiator Springs vieram para a corrida para o ajudar como a sua equipe de pit, com Doc Hudson que na sua segunda edição a unica coisa que resta, é no pensamento do seu fã, (pintado com sua antiga pintura de corredor) como o seu chefe de equipe. Relâmpago faz uma corrida de recuperação e toma a liderança na volta final, após finalmente compreender os conselhos de Doc sobre como fazer a fechada curva no deserto. Com a conquista do campeonato bem a frente, Chick Hicks provoca uma manobra que faz com que O Rei acabe em um grave acidente. Relâmpago, se lembrando de como o acidente de Doc acabou com sua carreira, pisa nos freios pouco antes da linha de chegada e retorna rapidamente para ajudar O Rei. Chick Hicks passa direto pela linha-conquista da Taça Pistão, mas McQueen conquista a admiração dos fãs. Relâmpago decide se mudar para Radiator Springs, levando junto toda a infra-estrutura de suas operações de competição. Graças a este endosso por parte de Relâmpago, Radiator Springs ganha um enorme interesse em turismo, e a cidade acaba salva da decadência. Elenco Vozes adicionais: Eduardo Borgerth, Duda Ribeiro, Anderson Coutinho, Maurício Berger, Ricardo Telles, Júlio Monjardim e Hiraki Yono Créditos da dublagem brasileira: Estúdio: Delart, RJ Mídia: Cinema / DVD / Netflix / TV Paga / Televisão (Globo) Direção/Tradução/Adaptação: Garcia Júnior Gravação: Paulo José Ottati Edição: Cláudio Alves Direção Técnica: Carlos de la Riva Direção Operacional: Sérgio de la Riva Mixagem: Luiz Carlos Provin Diretor de Criação: Garcia Júnior Versão Brasileira Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Brasil) Desempenho Crítica A reação inicial pela crítica tem sido em geral positiva. Na imprensa americana, Roger Ebert do jornal Chicago Sun-Times deu ao filme três estrelas e disse, "O filme tem um visual ótimo e é muito divertido, mas falta um pouco do impacto dos demais filmes da Pixar." Stephen Hunter do Washington Post chamou o filme de ótima diversão e lhe classificou com quatro estrelas. Contudo, Manohla Dargis do New York Times fez uma crítica desfavorável, alegando uma certa ênfase em personagens mecânicos e paisagens, e falta de criaturas vivas. Embora seja filme da Pixar com menos sucesso entre os críticos, ainda assim consegue manter um sólido percentual de cerca de 78% no Rotten Tomatoes, o qual classificou o consenso crítico em torno do filme nas linhas de que embora ''Cars não tenha uma narrativa nos padrões de Toy Story e Os Incríveis, espectadores de todas as idades devem se maravilhar com a brilhante técnica de animação e saírem satisfeitos de o assistirem. Bilheterias O filme rendeu 60,1 milhões de dólares no seu final de semana de estréia nos Estados Unidos. Ainda que abaixo de estréias de alguns outros filmes da Pixar, e abaixo daquilo que alguns analistas financeiros previam, foi um desempenho sólido; a segunda melhor estréia em meses de junho, e a quinta de todos os tempos entre filmes de animação, segundo o Box Office Mojo. Trilha sonora Onze faixas de vinte são composições originais por Randy Newman. A trilha sonora foi lançada nos Estados Unidos em 6 de junho de 2006 e encontra-se disponível para venda por diversas distribuidoras. Lista de faixas # "Real Gone'' - Sheryl Crow'' # "Route 66'' - Chuck Berry'' # "Life Is a Highway'' - Rascal Flatts'' # "Behind the Clouds'' - Brad Paisley'' # "Our Town'' - James Taylor'' # "Sh-Boom'' - The Chords'' # "Route 66'' - John Mayer'' # "Find Yourself'' - Brad Paisley'' # "Opening Race" - (score) # "McQueen's Lost" - (score) # "My Heart Would Know" - Hank Williams # "Bessie" - (score) # "Dirt Is Different" - (score) # "New Road" - (score) # "Tractor Tipping" - (score) # "McQueen and Sally" - (score) # "Goodbye" - (score) # "Pre-Race Pageantry" - (score) # "The Piston Cup" - (score) # "The Big Race" - (score) # "Rollin' in the Rearview" - Headbone ft. Jabu Sequência Depois de Toy Story, Carros foi o segundo filme da Pixar a ganhar uma continuação, Carros 2. Fora anunciada oficialmente na metade do ano de 2008 que o filme ganharia uma sequência. Confirmados, o elenco principal do filme retornou para a continuação, embora Paul Newman tenha morrido 2 anos após o filme. Em 2011, foi confirmado que Doc não retornaria para a sequência. O filme estreou na metade daquele ano. o terceiro filme, intitulado Carros 3, teve sua estreia no Brasil e nos Estados Unidos em 2017. Ver também * Cars Toon * ''Cars'' (jogo eletrônico) Bibliografia * "A Magia da Pixar" (Edição 1). Editora Campus Elsevier, 2009, ISBN 978-85-352-3669-9 Ligações externas * [http://www.carsthemovie.com Website oficial] * [http://www.pixar.com/featurefilms/cars/ Website da Pixar para Carros] * [http://www.disney.go.com/disneypictures/cars/ Website da Disney para Carros] * [http://www.vejacarros.com.br Website da Disney do Brasil sobre o filme] * [http://www.disney.pt/Filmes/cars/ Website da Disney de Portugal sobre o filme] * Cars no Rotten Tomatoes Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2006 Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes da Pixar Categoria:Filmes dobrados em português de Portugal Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes de computação gráfica